coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4376 (29th March 1998)
Plot Deirdre is horrified when Jon is let off with a suspended sentence but she is found guilty of all counts and sentenced to eighteen months imprisonment. Chris tells Kevin he wants Sally run away with him but Sally tells them both that she can't leave. Mike is furious with the verdict whilst Emily, Ken and Liz are shocked. Prior to the verdict, Mike and Ken argue over the circumstances of Deidre's fate which quickly turns their argument into a physical showdown';' Emily intervenes to separate the gentlemen before Ken turns his attention to Jon as he walks free, promising that justice will eventually come. Sally tells Kevin she's never encouraged Chris and needs him to trust her that nothing happened. Maxine returns from holidaying with James Wright. Deirdre is taken to prison where all her belongings are taken from her and she is searched. Alma doesn't understand why Mike is so worked up about Deirdre being found guilty. Samantha waits with her bag for Chris but he decides he can't be bothered with her and leaves the Street without calling for her. Kevin is annoyed when Sally can't bring herself to tell him she loves him. Samantha is distraught when she realises Chris has left without her. Deirdre is put in a cell with Jackie Dobbs, a re-offender. Deirdre can't take in what is happening to her and breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke Guest cast *Clerk of Court - Kate Dove *Jury Foreman - Derek Newton *HHJ Yeomans - Bernard Lloyd *Court Usher - Eamonn Riley *Mr Hamilton - Nicholas Sidi *Frances Stillman - Kim Vithana *Mr Phelan - James Nickerson *Mr Gillatt - Nick Dunning *DS Wyatt - Jason Hetherington *Jon Lindsay - Owen Aaronovitch *Linda Lindsay - Margo Gunn *Reception Officer - Louise Yates *Maggie Veitch - Susan Tordoff Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room *Redford Prison - Reception, corridor and cell *Weatherfield County Court - Courtroom 2, corridor and rear entrance Notes *Final appearance of Matthew Marsden as Chris Collins. *First appearance of Jackie Dobbs. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Deirdre walk free from court? Chris’s departure causes shockwaves in the Street. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,610,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **The Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. **''Golden Greats'': a free DVD given out to readers by The Sun newspaper on 27th November 2010. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD